


wanting

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Scott McCall, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:18:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the very least Scott wants their bodies entwined like the ever expanding vines surrounding the Hale house. The way the slide and grow between the embers of a lost empire ignite a fire in Scott’s veins.</p>
<p>And he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanting

**Author's Note:**

> sort of a prequel to [under the skin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5640478)

At the very least Scott wants their bodies entwined like the ever expanding vines surrounding the Hale house. The way the slide and grow between the embers of a lost empire ignite a fire in Scott’s veins.

And he wants.

He wants, but he doesn’t think he can have.

Stiles doesn’t know, but he gives him that speculative look sometimes that makes him believe that he must know something. Maybe he shouldn’t have stared as long as he did. Maybe he shouldn’t have cared as much as he did. Maybe he should have learned how to pull back, to hide his emotions from his expressive face.

He never was a good liar.

When he was a child, he once broke the coffee pot in a rage. Angry at his father for leaving. Angry at himself for not being able to keep him. Angry at his mother for not being able to _keep_ him.

And maybe that’s what he’s angry about now.

That _he_ couldn’t keep him.

Derek, who walked into his life trying to protect him.

_We’re brothers now._

Scott remembers his anger well. It bloomed like a flower in his chest burning hot and bright like the sun, threatening to overcome him.

How did that so quickly turn into “ _You’re gonna be good at this_?”

And then, so soon after that, Derek left.

Here he sits, feeling a little more than lost, so desperate for anything. He’d gladly take the Derek who barely knew him, who threatened him and crushed his phone, who kept him away from Allison, if it meant he could have Derek back in his like at all.

But he knows he can’t have him.

Derek has Braeden and Scott has Kira.

For now he must ignore the constant ache of a missing limb, knowing that it’s not missing, nor a limb, but a person – a whole, complete being.

A being who he was in love with…

…and who he hoped loved him in return.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr ❤️](http://queerleighyours.tumblr.com/)


End file.
